finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chef's Knife
.]] The '''Chef's Knife', also known as Tonberry's Knife, Kitchen Knife, , or Cleaver, is a weapon of the Tonberry and a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. In most cases, Chef's Knife is a deadly non-elemental attack. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Knife, originally known as the Cleaver, is Tonberry's attack. It can only use the ability once it has moved close enough to the player. Knife attacks several times, ignores Defense and inflicts Sap. Final Fantasy VI The Knife, originally titled the Cleaver, is an enemy ability used by the Tonberries. The attack is used once the Tonberries have moved in range, and deals heavy physical damage. Final Fantasy VII The Knife enemy ability is an attack of the Tonberries and the Master Tonberries. An ordinary Tonberry cannot attack the player until it has moved close enough. Once in close enough, the attack inflicts Instant Death to the target. Notably, Knife is the regular Tonberry's only attack, so if the party cast Death Force the Tonberry cannot kill them. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Tonberries fought in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' will use the Knife attack, this time known as Kitchen Knife. The Tonberry's Knife is a key item that adds Tonberry summon and its "Murderous Thrust" attack to the DMW. It deals major non-elemental damage to one enemy. Final Fantasy VIII Chef's Knife is the name of an enemy ability, a summon attack, and an item from ''Final Fantasy VIII. The enemy ability and the summon work the same. The Tonberries, most commonly fought in Centra Ruins, use the attack. Tonberries will walk forward on most turns, using Everyone's Grudge as a counter-attack. Once it has come close enough, it can use its Chef's Knife attack to deal large, non-elemental damage. Once the Tonberry King is defeated, the player will obtain the Tonberry summon. Its attack is the Chef's Knife and it functions just as the infamous Tonberry attack does. The damage can be increased by Boost and leveling up Tonberry's stats. The attack is also accompanied by a "Doink" sound for comedic purposes. The Chef's Knife can be stolen from and dropped by the Tonberry enemy and modified from their cards. Chef's Knives will increase a character's compatibility with the summon by three and can also be made into Death spells and AP Ammo. ''Final Fantasy IX The Knife attack is a basic enemy physical attack in ''Final Fantasy IX used by the Goblin and the Ogre. In addition, it is an Instant Kill attack used by the Tonberry. ''Final Fantasy X The Chef's Knife in ''Final Fantasy X is an enemy ability used by the three types of Tonberry. All of them must be in range before they can use the attack which deals major non-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Chef's Knife of ''Final Fantasy X-2 functions the same as its Final Fantasy X incarnation and is used by both the ordinary Tonberry and the Mega Tonberry. ''Final Fantasy XI Throat Stab is an enemy ability of Tonberry beastmen that reduces a player's health to 5% and resets enmity. This attack is very dangerous, but can be avoided by backing away, since it has a short range. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Knife attack is a basic physical attack used by the Tonberry. It may inflict the Stamina Down status. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Tonberry and Masterberry can use the Knife attack which reduces the target's health to 10% of the unit's maximum HP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Slightly different from the version in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Knife reduces a target's health to 10% of of the unit's current HP. This is only used by the Tonberries. The more dangerous Butcher Knife, also used by the Tonberries, reduces a target's HP to 1. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Gallery Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Summon Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities